Une victime parmi tant d'autre
by Astr33
Summary: Tuer des monstres, sauver des gens, c'était leur boulot. Leur "Family business" comme ils l'appelaient. Alors, je me demande, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas sauvé, moi ?


Hey les gens !

Donc, voilà un petit OS sur Supernatural qui est juste une de mes séries préférées (Dean, je t'aime !). C'était quelque chose que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire depuis quelque temps alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Auteur :** Putrida

 **Titre :** Une victime parmi tant d'autre

 **Ratting :** K+

 **Spoiler :** Normalement cet os ne contient pas de spoiler mais si vous en voyer un n'hésitez pas à me prévenir pour que je le signale.

 **Disclamer :** La série Supernatural ne m'appartient pas (hélas) et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

 **Genre :** Drama

 **Note :** Un grand merci à BakaNH pour avoir corrigé mon histoire !

* * *

Une victime parmi tant d'autre

C'est dingue comme en un instant la vie peut basculer, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il y a seulement quelques jours, j'étais une fille normale, sans histoires, j'allais au lycée, j'avais une famille aimante, une maison avec une jolie clôture blanche et un jardin bien tondu où je jouais à la balle avec mon chien et ma petite sœur. Je menais mon petit bout de chemin, aimant ma petite vie tranquille où les seuls dangers que je rencontrais étaient de m'engueuler avec mes parents ou rendre un devoir en retard, où les seuls monstres que je voyais se trouvaient derrière l'écran de ma télévision.

Mais maintenant…

Maintenant, tout est fini. Je ne suis plus rien, ou si peu… Un corps ensanglanté et meurtris sur un trottoir.

Vous vous demandez qui je suis ? Oh, personne… Du moins personne d'important. Juste une fille comme une autre qui était là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Après tout, qu'elle importance de savoir comment je m'appelais, qu'elle était ma couleur préférée ou quelle musique j'aimais ? Demain, on m'aura oublié, je ne serai plus qu'un dossier classé dans une gendarmerie et un nom dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal. Peut-être subsisterai-je dans l'esprit de mes meurtriers, mais à vrai dire, je n'y compte pas : je ne suis pas leur première victime et je ne serais pas non plus leur dernière.

Oui, tout le monde m'oubliera, tout le monde sauf eux. Deux personnes se souviendront mais on ne peut pas dire que ça me réconforte : j'espère ne pas voir la réaction de ma mère et de mon père lorsqu'on leur annoncera que leur fille n'a pas fugué mais a été retrouvée baignant dans son sang au fin fond d'un quartier mal famé. J'imagine l'expression hébétée de ma petite sœur quand on lui annoncera que sa grande sœur est partie et ne reviendra jamais, elle ne comprendra surement pas, elle pensera que je l'ai abandonnée et elle commencera à me détester. Mais elle est encore petite, elle finira par m'oublier comme tous les autres, je ne serais plus qu'un vieux souvenir enfoui au fin fond de sa mémoire…

Je crois que je préfère ça finalement...

Oui, il suffit d'un rien, une seul décision, quelques secondes pour que tout dérape.

Si j'avais agi différemment je serais peut-être en ce moment-même chez moi, en train de manger avec ma famille, discutant de ma journée au lycée, rigolant avec mes parents des pitreries de ma petite sœur comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais pour avoir cette fin heureuse, il aurait fallu m'enfuir lorsque j'ai vu la fumée noire sortir de la grille d'aération des toilettes du lycée. Il aurait fallu tourner les talons et courir de toute mes forces, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aurait pas poursuivie, non, il se serait simplement mis à la recherche d'une autre victime. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part de dire ça mais oui, j'aurais voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouve là.

N'importe qui pour m'éviter ce que j'ai dû endurer.

Au lieu de ça, je suis restée clouée sur place et avant de m'en rendre compte, le monstre était entré en moi.

C'est quelque chose de terrifiant vous savez, être prisonnière de son propre corps, le voir bouger, parler sans que tu ne puisses rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Tu as beau te débattre, résister, tout faire pour reprendre le contrôle, pour ne serait-ce que bouger un doigt, s'il ne l'a pas décidé, ton corps reste immobile, sous son contrôle.

Mais le pire ce n'étais pas ça, le pire c'était lui, le démon qui m'a possédée pendant les quelques jours qu'ont duré cet enfer. J'entendais toutes ses pensées, je ressentais toutes ses émotions et ses pulsions meurtrières, je voyais sans cesse des images de tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis et tous ceux qu'il comptait perpétrer. J'étais perpétuellement envahie par des images sanglantes, par des cris et des supplications désespérés, je crois que vers la fin je n'arrivais même plus à discerner mes souvenirs ou mes émotions du démon.

Et le pire arriva,

C'est quand l'ordure qui possédait mon corps planta ce couteau dans la poitrine de cet homme que je crus devenir folle. Je ne pouvais juste pas accepter le fait que c'était le sang du pauvre homme agonisant devant moi que j'avais sur mes mains, que c'était mon corps qui avait mis fin à la vie de cet inconnu.

Puis je fus noyée sous les émotions du démon, sa jubilation malsaine et sa cruauté était telles que si j'avais pu j'en aurais vomi.

A ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment failli craquer, j'ai failli laisser tomber, arrêter de me battre, me replier au fond de mon esprit, fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais les ouvrirent. Juste oublier et cesser d'exister.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Quelque part en moi, il y avait encore ce foutu espoir, celui d'être sauvée. Etre sauvée, ne plus avoir ce parasite me contrôlant et juste reprendre ma vie. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, retrouvez ma famille, me jeter dans les bras de ma mère et pleurer, je voulais qu'elle me console, qu'elle me dise que ce n'était pas ma faute, parce que c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Ce n'était pas ma faute. J'étais juste une fille, présente au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je voulais croire que je pouvais être sauvée et que le cauchemar s'arrête enfin. C'est là qu'ils arrivèrent.

Cela faisait exactement quatre jours que le démon me possédait et seulement quelques heures qu'il avait commis son premier meurtre dans mon corps. C'était le soir et la nuit allait bientôt tomber quand ils apparurent aux détours d'une ruelle. Ils étaient deux et soudain je sentis le démon se crisper, il adopta tout de suite une position défensive et je sentis comme de la peur s'insinuer dans son esprit. _Les frère Winchester_ pensa-t-il avant que les deux hommes ne s'arrêtent et commence à parler. Je ne compris pas tout mais j'appris l'essentiel, c'étaient des chasseurs, des tueurs de monstres. A ce moment-là, ma petite étincelle d'espoir s'agrandit d'une manière hallucinante. L'espace de quelques secondes je crus vraiment que ces deux hommes étaient là pour moi, pour me sauver, que peut être j'allais avoir ma fin heureuse, que tout se terminerait bien. Même quand l'un deux sortit le couteau, je continuai à y croire, parce que c'était comme ça que cela se passait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas les gentils qui tuaient les innocents, non, ils les sauvaient.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je me demande si ces chasseurs se sont préoccupés un tant soit peu de ma personne quand ils m'ont tuée. Ont-ils pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à moi lorsqu'ils m'ont plantée ce couteau dans le ventre ? Peut-être étaient-ils trop focalisés sur le démon, peut être pensaient-ils que l'humaine était déjà morte ou alors ils s'en foutaient. Peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire que derrière ce corps aux yeux noirs, il y avait une gamine complétement terrifiée et ne comprenant rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Une ado comme les autres qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir vivre. Est-ce égoïste de vouloir vivre après avoir commis un meurtre ? Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que c'est tout ce que je désire, enfin ce que je désirais.

Oui, je voulais vivre, je voulais retrouver ma petite vie normale, finir mes études, voir ma petite sœur grandir et peut être enfin avoir le courage d'aborder ce garçon dans ma classe qui me faisait rougir dès qu'il me regardait. Je voulais avoir une longue et belle vie comme dans les contes de fées et je voulais mourir sereinement, en m'endormant dans mon lit à 80 ans. Pas à à peine 16, pas alors que j'avais encore tant de choses à faire et à découvrir.

Alors oui, quelque part je ne peux pas m'empêcher de haïr les frères Winchester.

Ils ont peut-être sauvé le monde mainte et mainte fois, vécu des choses horribles et sauvé la vie de tas de gens, je les hais. Je les hais parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas sauvée moi. C'est peut-être le démon qui a fait commencer ce cauchemar, mais c'est Dean qui m'a plantée ce couteau dans le corps tandis que Sam me tenait pour que je ne puisse pas me défendre.

Ma mort c'est à eux que je la dois.

C'est à cause d'eux que je ne pourrais jamais réaliser mes rêves, assister aux 4 ans de ma petite sœur ou connaitre l'amour. C'est à cause d'eux que ma mère s'est pendue parce que je lui manquais trop, que mon père boit pour oublier mon absence et que ma petite sœur est maintenant dans une famille d'accueil et pleure en m'appelant sans que je puisse la serrer contre moi. C'est à cause d'eux si maintenant je vois mes proches se noyer dans leur chagrin et y succomber, à cause d'eux que je suis obligé de regarder le miroir cassé qu'est devenu ma famille, que tout ce que je peux faire c'est contempler les morceaux brisés de ce qu'était ma vie d'avant.

Je suis _morte_. Et c'est eux qui m'ont tuée.

Vous ne connaitrez sans doute jamais mon nom et vous m'oublierez sûrement dès que vous aurez fini de lire ces lignes.

Je ne suis qu'une inconnue parmi d'autres, une personne lambda là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, une fille au destin brisé qu'on préfère oublier parce que ce n'est pas grave si elle est morte, _eux_ sont en vie.

Je ne suis qu'une victime.

Une victime parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

Voilààààààà ! Oui je sais, j'adore écrire des trucs tristes et en rapport avec la mort mais je vais bien ! Enfin, je crois ?

Bref, j'espère que ce petit texte vous auras plus si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un 'tit commentaire !


End file.
